


Unexpected.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, MY (friend's) rules, MY (friend's) universe, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Universe, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Robot Sex, Wire Play, except it's the literal Senate with his bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Cricket was The Senate's bodyguard - there wasn't supposed to be any intimacy between the two.But when Strider asked for a certain favour, he simply couldn't refuse.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BABY!!
> 
> AND MY SMUT IS BETTER THAN EVER!!!! >:D

Cricket was... Overwhelmed, to say the least. With his own boss sat upon his lap, grinding and holding himself back as he rode out wave upon wave of orgasm, shuddering and letting out sweet, shameless moans, spend constantly leaking out from between the Senate's legs and onto his own throbbing prick as the second orgasm came running him over like a train - it was enough to make one go crazy. Especially if you had an OBSESSION with the one driving you up the (metaphorical) wall. But it was even more pleasure-wracking because of the fistfuls of wires that Strider had in his hands. His other 2 arms, a few inches below his original pair, had protruded out of his sides and made an almost rabid grab for the metal plates concealing his wires, peeling them off painlessly and instantly yanking at his wires.

And now they were here, looking as if they'd been doing this for weeks rather than only an hour or so.

"Oh- god, you're so good-" The Senate whispered into his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to Cricket's neck and grazing his wires with his fangs. The Bodyguard huffed at the praise he was receiving, his hands at Strider's head and hip, holding him close and panting with a clear tremor to his breath. "you're perfect, you're perfect- 𝘰𝘩, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺-"

The Senate cried out with a sinfully low moan as he came yet 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, his heart pounding, his head swirling, veins filled with a warmth that made him almost collapse onto Cricket. Said bodyguard held him up, soothing him quietly as he murmured teasing phrases into his ear.

"Your skin is pale, like snow," Cricket mumbled, his hands sliding across the smooth, white skin of Strider - his right hand trailed to the Senate's extra arm, finger pads gliding over the eyelids of an oddly placed pair of eyes. His other hand moved across Strider's chest with a featherlight touch, feeling every bump his treasury of a body had to offer. The Senate choked on a moan, barely lifting himself up, the will to look at Cricket's luminescent screen among the darkness fuelling him with lust. "and your fingers are so thin. It's a wonder you don't have fan clubs, sir."

He emphasised the 'sir' with a light buck of his hips, the tip of his member bashing against Strider's clit, and all he could do was stir his abdomen with a trembling whine.

"Don't- ah- don't short-change yourself, dear," he hissed, yanking Cricket's wires harshly, almost pulling them out as he put them to his mouth. Cricket gasped at the sudden force. "you're- 𝘰𝘩- you're not s-so bad yourself."

He stuck the loose wires in his mouth and, despite the obvious dangers, nipped them firmly, making Cricket cry out at the sudden pain. If it weren't for how light-headed he felt, he would have shoved the Senate right off. But as they were bitten down on more frequently, more repetitively, the pain became more gratifying, and he shuddered audibly, feeling as if his whole body had melted into goo. He then flexed his hips and dipped his dick ever so slightly inside of the Senate - he was so riled up, that even that tiny stretch inside of him was enough to make him come for the third time in a row. He jolted upwards, suddenly pushing Cricket down onto his back, wailing as he hovered above his dick and drizzled it with cum. Cricket was curious as to why Strider didn't want to put the damned thing inside of him already, but at the same time, 𝘩𝘦 wanted to put his cock inside of the Senate, 𝘩𝘦 wanted to plug his hole up and fill him up until he was begging for mercy.

"C-can't-" Strider keened, his legs almost giving way as his whole body twitched. "can't- t-too much-"

"But sir," Cricket whined, looking at his own erection, which was now as hard as a rock. "please, I need this sir-"

"No, I- 𝘰𝘩 - I can't, pet-"

Cricket began to protest, but then Strider took his right hand and brushed his lips against his finger pads and Cricket lost all hope of power.

A few more minutes of slippery grinding and hiccups passed by. Strider was just beginning to calm down, the need to breed becoming less major, whilst Cricket's flame was spreading throughout his body like a forest fire. The look on the Senate's face was enough to throw Cricket's sanity over a cliff - his eyelids were lidded with a gentle lust, with a drop of drool dripping from his mouth, and now he had taken Cricket's left hand into his own to gently kiss his knuckles. His movements had become slower, slowing down, until suddenly, a feral sex drive coursed his veins, and he flipped Strider onto his back. He gasped, surprised at first, but then he chuckled (albeit nervously).

"Hff- Cricket, dear? I'm finished, now, you can st-"

Strider cried out as Cricket suddenly pounded into him, his screen buried into the crook of his neck as he unhinged his jaw and bit down onto his skin harshly, enough to leave a mark that would stay for ages. His prick was big enough to stretch the Senate's walls to their very limits, and was long enough to slam into his prostate each and every time, with the strength of a bull. All four of his arms clung to Cricket's body like vices, clawing at his wires and raking his nails through them with a merciless vigour. The two of them practically sobbed from the pleasure, their bodies quaking like leaves in Winter's grasp.

"𝘐'𝘮- 𝘰𝘩, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦- 𝘴𝘪𝘳, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦-" Cricket begged, like a starved dog on the streets looking for a meal. Strider simply moaned in response, clenching his walls tight and finally coming with Cricket, who bit down on Strider's neck hard enough to make it bleed. The bodyguard himself saw stars as he nearly blacked out, but he soldiered on, pleasure-wracked as he rattled and quivered through the hardest orgasm he'd ever experienced.

The pair whimpered, laying on top of each other for a while, warm and sticky with spend and sweat between their bodies as Cricket tongued at the blood dripping from the wounds he had inflicted onto Strider. When the Senate chuckled, he felt it more than he heard it.

"You alright, babe?" he purred dreamily, pressing a kiss to Cricket's forehead.

"'m fine." He muttered, pausing for a bit as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look down into Strider's eyes. "You?"

"Never felt better." He smiled. "Maybe we can do this again, except without the heat being an excuse."

Cricket choked at that, and the Senate, despite how weak his body was, laughed out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of hoping I DON'T get requests because I'm always so busy-
> 
> Not that I hate having requests, but-- ;-;'


End file.
